


Arrivals

by sokovianaccords (eurogirl)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl/pseuds/sokovianaccords
Summary: Diana's Christmas plans involved sunning herself on a Mediterranean beach and indulging fond memories of her childhood on Themyscira, at least until they were derailed by a blizzard.And a reunion she never could have expected.(Written for the 2017 Wondertrev Secret Santa Exchange)





	Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueincandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueincandescence/gifts).



> A very belated Wondertrev Secret Santa gift for blueincandescence. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

The advertisement across from the gate was mocking her.

Diana slumped in her seat with a sigh, her bare shoulders sticking to the vinyl as she shifted to find a slightly more comfortable position. The sunlight glistened off the clear blue water and sparkled as it hit the soft sandy beaches in the photo across the way, a picture-perfect reminder that she was not currently sunning herself on a secluded beach in the Mediterranean. Instead, she was wrapped in her only sweater as a blizzard raged outside, one of many travelers stranded at Aéroport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle on Christmas Eve. 

As she watched snow cover every flat surface outside the window, she was overcome by a longing that took her breath away — for a moment, she was in a small village in the Belgian countryside, snowflakes weighing down her eyelashes as Steve’s hand rested warm on the small of her back. For all that came after, that night had many happy memories, and they warmed her despite the chilly air outside.

The loud _thump_ of a bag dropping on the floor next to her seat jolted Diana out of the past. Frustrated at the interruption, Diana turned in the chair, sharp words at the ready for whoever dared break the sacred code of lonely travelers trapped together on a holiday - never interrupt another’s brooding.

But the words died in her throat as the man she had been remembering so fondly dropped into the chair next to hers, as if conjured by her thoughts.

His clothes were modern and his hair styled like the young men who worked in her office, but it was undoubtedly Steve. His eyes and the set of his shoulders and even his small half-grin were straight out of her dreams for the past ninety-nine years.

“I was supposed to be landing in Greece right now. It’s like the ad is mocking me.” Diana jumped at the sound of his voice—they could have been sitting around a fire with the rest of his team, eating rations as he moaned with the others about the terrible coffee.

She had seen doppelgängers of Steve over the years, but they had never sounded so like him before.

For a brief moment, she considered that being isolated in a terminal by a blizzard was scrambling her brain.

“I actually thought the same,” Diana ventured, watching for his reaction in her peripheral vision. He seemed surprised that she responded, but she had no sense that he recognized her. “Does the sand sparkle even brighter in the picture than in person?”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Most of my time spent in Greece was in a hospital, and the other parts—well, actually, that’s why I’m going back."

"What do you mean?”

“I was in an accident. A plane crash, to be specific. Broken bones, traumatic brain injury, pretty much what you would expect. I recovered in a hospital in Athens, but I still have weird gaps in my memory. The doctors said amnesia is a tricky thing—I can perfectly recall the series of events that led to the Great War, but I can't operate a smartphone to save my life. So I’m trying to retrace my steps, see if I can find out what happened.”

Diana’s heart seized at maybe-Steve’s expression of frustration and confusion. She knew all too well how it felt to have no solid footing, nothing to ground yourself as the world spun around you. “So why Greece? If it holds only memories of a crash and a hospital stay?”

“I can’t explain it,” he said, shaking his head, “but it's as if I’m being drawn back there somehow. I remember snippets after the crash, things that don’t fit with what I’ve been told. Ancient Greek architecture still in excellent shape, clear blue water, dazzling green fields, some sort of cave. I think I crashed on an island, possibly Greek, so that’s where I’m starting.”

Themyscira was never far from Diana’s thoughts despite the near century she had spent in the world of men, and she was sure there was no other island that could hope to be its equal. None had ocean water so clear, or training fields quite so lush, or an acropolis that matched the majesty of the Amazons’ architectural design. Hope bubbled up in her heart—likely a foolish hope, one that would turn on her at the last moment, but hope nonetheless. 

“But that’s probably enough about my sorry tale,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “what sends you to Greece this holiday season?”

Diana shrugged. “I was raised on an island quite similar to the one you describe. I left some time ago, and the circumstances of my departure were…less than ideal, to the point that I am no longer able to return. I never celebrated Christmas as a child, but I had a friend—Etta—who brought me into her family and their celebrations of the holiday, and somehow the notion of Christmas as a time for family stuck with me long after she was gone. Going to Greece this time of year, it’s almost like I’m back on Themyscira again.”

She glanced at Steve— _not Steve, maybe Steve, the man_ —out of the corner of her eye as she spoke the name of her island. His brow furrowed, and he pressed the heel of his hand to his temple for a moment, as if trying to alleviate a sudden headache. 

Gratified that she received a reaction, she decided to press a little harder. “My name is Diana, by the way. Diana Prince.”

There was a brief moment of hesitation, a faraway glance, before he clasped her hand in his. “Steve Trevor. Pleasure to meet you.”

If she had been standing, her knees would have given way beneath her. Ninety-nine years of grief and longing and clinging to wisps of memory, and here he sat next to her, _alive._ His hand was warm and solid in hers, and Diana’s head spun. Her breath caught in her lungs as it always had when he touched her, thoughtless hands on the small of her back or cupping her elbow, guiding her through dance and battle alike. 

He looked down at their joined hands, and then back up at her, confusion written across every inch of his face. “Do we know each other somehow? Because I just had the strangest sense that you and I have been in this position before.”

Diana couldn’t help but smile. “We actually know each other quite well, Steve Trevor. Ours is an epic tale of honor, danger, and love. It takes us across oceans, battlefields, and even time itself.”

“I don’t understand,” Steve said, bewildered. He shifted closer, his knees touching hers.

Diana took both of his hands in her own, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. “I know it sounds fantastic. Impossible. But I swear to you it’s true, Steve. I have waited for you for a very long time. And I am more than happy to share our story with you, if you wish to hear it.”

“Please.” His voice was quiet, full of wonder. “Did I...did I once call you Angel?”

Diana felt the press of tears behind her eyes. It had been _so long_ since she had heard that name. “You did, Steve, you did! But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. That comes later in the story. I have to tell it correctly, or else it won’t make any sort of sense.”

“Well, I’d hate for it to not make any sense. Please, tell it as you see fit. No more interruptions,” he retorted, pulling one hand from hers to mime zipping his lips together.

By the gods, she had missed him. “Thank you for your courtesy,” she teased, capturing both his hands in hers once more. If she could, she would never let go of him again. “Now, this story starts, as all of your stories do, with a plane crash…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time posting a wondertrev fic, so I hope I did them justice!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come find me on tumblr at thesokovianaccords, if you're into that sort of thing :D


End file.
